Family
by PSIQUIS
Summary: you want to know how was Beast Boy's life with the Doom Patrol?Forget about the usual jokster,he was just a little orphan, trying to addapt to a tough lifestyle,that one of a superhero.
1. Chapter 1

Four strangers come after the tragedy…I was alone…So scared I turn into a mouse and run to hide.

I was there…cowering in the abandoned shaft…crying for my mum and dad.

…They where dead.

Those people come after it happen, they where four very strange persons.

Three men and a woman…

One of the men was tall, really big and really strong, he could tear down a tree with his bare hands

The second man was thin and normal sized, but was covered in bandages.

The women of the group didn't scare me, she looked normal…like mum.

The last man wear a strange helmet with two antennas in it, he seemed to be the one in charge, he walked in front of the rest.

From my hiding place…the one I have once call home, I heard their voices.

Catch some words…

"The green boy was there in the bushes…"…that was the mummy man.

"…turn into a mouse?"…the one with the helmet.

"…just a freak, like us"…the giant.

"…parents die in the waterfall…"…the woman.

"…could be useful…"…helmet man…once more.

"He needs a family Steeve"…the woman again.

I saw their shadows through the windows…I closed my eyes as hard as I could…

I heard the door crack…I opened my eyes slowly and looked up.

The giant was there…projecting his shadow over my cowering figure…he was completely made of metal.

"Are you the Logan kid?" he asked.

"y-yes" I muttered "who are you?"

"We are the Doom Patrol" stated the helmet man coming from behind the metal giant together with the other two, "We'll take you out of here" he said.

…I started shaking…the woman knelt beside me…

"Do you want to come with us?" she asked "We are here to help" she said…and offered me her hand.

I took it.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

I can't remember a day I fear more.

That day my parents die.

That day I joined the Doom Patrol.

That day I gain a new family.

And that day the Beast Boy was born.

* * *

**Homecoming pt II has just debuted here in Argentina and I just had to write this.**


	2. Rita

She's always been a mother to me…a protective and caring mother.

In training…

In battle…

And in life..

Always.

* * *

Beep-beep-beep…the alarm…5:00…training time.

I turn it off…put on my uniform…and walk to the gym.

The others where there by the time…"You are late" stated Mento.

"I'm sorry" was my apology.

"You'll stay ten extra minutes working in your reflexes for this" he say.

"He's just a kid Steeve" she said.

"Yeah, she's right Mento" added Cliff.

"But he's still part of the Patrol" Mento responded "lets start the training".

The training began at his order and instantly we started being attacked by the battle machines.

Lasers to the left…bullets to the right…and mechanic arms from behind us.

I could easily avoid them in my humming bird form but, as cliff always says "That 's not useful in battle boy" and he is right, that's why Mento uses me for infiltration operations and information searching.One or two explosion simulations later…training was over.

Larry returns to his body…

Cliff stops hitting the giant mechanic arm...

Rita shrinks back…

And Mento reads a letter…

"Rita come here… we have to talk" he says

"We'll be in the kitchen" Larry informs as he and cliff stare at the couple walking out of the gym.

I walk out too…Mento stops me… "I say you stay, ten minutes, rapid reflexes, work on them…now" he ordered.I obey till I lost sight of him and Rita…then I follow them in rat form.I found them in Mento's work room…but hear from the outside.

"Here are the papers. Are you still sure you want to do this?" I hear Mento ask.

"Yes Steeve, is our responsibility as a responsible married couple…and the only family he's got" Rita answer.

"Ok if you want to adopt the boy…I'll agree" Mento say.

"I think that'll be the best for Garfield" she finally stated.

My heart jump…this was…

ALERT…ALERT…the alarm boomed.

"Doom Patrol, prepare for mission" Ordered Mento as he rush out the room.

I avoid Rita's feet…return to human form…and join the group.

We were soon in the top of a building battling once more.

* * *

BOOM…explosion.

I fell from the tower…to the rocks.

Paf!…a giant hand stops my imminent collapse…it was not the first time…nor would be the last.

"Are you ok Garfield?" she asked.

"Yeah…thanks" I respond…make an effort not to say mum.

"Patrol…Attack!" I heard Mento shout.

She obey and provide the giant sentinel a giant fist, which was accompanied with one of Mento's mental beams while I follow Cliff and Larry's attempt on knocking down a second one.


	3. Cliff

I was conscious again…but don't open my eyes.

"That was stupid to do…I told him to limit himself to what he can do"…it was Mento's voice.

"You have to admit the boy did good out there"…Cliff…he believed in me.

* * *

BONK!

Robotman's fists hit the titanium entrance to the base...the security lasers we destroyed are still fuming behind us.

BONK!

He hits again, harder, but with the same result, just a few scratches over the metallic surface. He looks back at me expectantly.

I'm surprised by this...thinking quickly I transform myself into a goat, horns as strong as possible and rush against the door...

CLANK!

Nothing...just a few more scratches. I turn human again rubbing my head.

"Oh, come on green bean!. That's the strongest you can turn?" he asks.

I nodded in shame.

"We've got to rescue Larry, for that we've got to crush down this thing" he reminds.

Yeah...we are here to rescue Larry. Mento and Elasti-girl helped us to finish with the security systems and now where searching for the stolen planes, Elasti-girl holding Negative-man's unanimated body. Now there where just two members of the patrol here, me and cliff.

I look back…the fumes of the destroyed lasers where fading and now at the distance there could be seen the tanks that minutes ago Robotman reduced to twisted metal pieces.

I wished to be as strong as he is…or to throw that mental beams of Mento…beams…an idea.

"Cliff, we could use one of those lasers…you know, you make a hole on one and I get into it and connect a wire or two" I proposed.

"Less chat more beams!" he exclaimed as he run towards the nearest laser pulling of its cover. I instantly turn into a lizard and make my way through its circuits.

FSHZZZZZZZ!

It worked the door was now nothing but a pool of melted metal…cliff run over it and started taking down the guards.

"You know Gar, I think your brains are not as rotten as Mento wants to believe, you just don't like to think much…I can accept that" he says as he intercepts one of the soldiers that was going to hit me with his broken gun, "but you'll do good in liking to use your muscles".

I know what he's talking about…in the last weeks Cliff had tried to inspire me in trying hand to hand combat…or at least to try my limbs not to look like four thin green stems…and I tried, I really did. He teach me the weak points of fighters, how to provide a decent kick, hit the center of the stomach and all what I need to know to become a good wrestler…but I just suck at it.

He, however, happen to have some hope in me…not like Mento: "Limit yourself to your abilities" he says. Ciff always looks at me expectantly when there's a use your strength moment but I always disappoint him…I know it.

We arrive to the place…inside an energy trap glass tube…Larry…and in the floor his body.

We look around "Beast Boy, Robotman. get out of here!" Mento was trapped here with Elasti-girl too.

Too late…the exit close behind the back of a big guy, big as Cliff but flesh and bone-made. "Welcome to our trap…you were the ones missing" he exclaims viciously.

"You bastard, let them go!" he said, but suddenly abandoned his attack pose and began to slide backwards, till he slam his back with the wall.

"you like my electromagnet, Robotman" he asks.

He don't answers, just looks at me hopefully…I transform into a dog and jump to bite…the big guy knocks me aside…it hurts.

Back to my human shape I look at cliff…all the hope was now lost in his eyes.

"Killing you, little boy its gonna be too easy" he says as he draw near me…I try to think fast…some idea.

"Some last words?" he asks preparing his fists.

"Yes…" I said…Cliff's words…"straight to the face!" I shout, in one second, I jump to his head…my legs around his neck strangling it…and began hitting his face as hard as I could…he tries to free himself but I hit harder…my fists are bleeding…I don't stop "fell unconscious, you bastard!" I shouted…he crashes on N-man's trap, breaking it…knocking me.

ZASH! ZASH! ZASH!

N-man destroying the equipments…he was released.

And Cliff's low "Wow!" as he stares at me…and then…

I fell unconscious.

* * *

I open my eyes…the four of them are staring at me...I'm in a bed.

"Are you feeling better Garfield?" Rita asks

"Yeah" I respond, I am in a bed…a bandage around my head…and my fists still hurting…but alive.

"You did incredible out there Beast Boy!" Cliff exclaims.

"Yes, next time try not to fracture all your fingers in the meantime" Larry comments.

"You'll stay in bed for three weeks, when you heal completely, I'll train you in your transformations" Mento says "And you'll never do such stupidity ever again" he adds as he leaves the nursery.

"Rest now Gar, tomorrow you'll return to your bedroom" Rita says as she and the rest follow Mento, concern in her eyes…

mid surprise in Larry's…

And Cliff look at me proudly for some seconds before following.


	4. Larry

"Hi Beast Boy" a cold voice said "I m here to change your bandages"...Negative Man.

I've been in my room for three weeks, my wounds are completely cured.

Rita entered three times per day with my food…Cliff every now and then to tell me about how the missions worked out…and Larry just Fridays to change my bandages (obviously he knows about the subject)…I haven't seen Mento in these three weeks.

This is the third time I see Larry…that means the healing is complete.

"I m all right now Larry, ready to return to action" I tell him trying to cheer up the situation "I think I'm ready to train these afternoon".

I can't tell if he reacts or not…I can barely see two inexpressive eyes looking at me from between bandages.

"Mento says you are not, but tomorrow morning you will" he states "And he wants you to study this, says you'll find it useful" he adds handing me a book (Animals of the world).

"Thank you" I say. Then he starts taking off the yellowish cloth off my head.

Larry…quite powerful…I've never understood why he takes every one of Mento's orders…he's got the power and ability to confront him…but he obeys orders that can finish with his life…he don't even seem to care about death.

or about anything that could happen to him.

"So what have you been doing?" I ask, the bandages are off, I was starting to feel them as part of myself…perhaps he feels the same…I can't imagine him without them.

"Destroying electronic circuits, which has weakened me a lot" he answers…yeah his voice sounds weaker than usual…getting out ones self's body might be tiresome…and dangerous.

I must admit Negative Man's powers make my blood chill.

* * *

"Larry!" I call.

he's sitting under a tree. We are in the forest.

Negative Man and I are keeping an eye over the place…vigilance of the perimeter. It is the first time I make pair with him…Usually Mento wants to keep an eye on me

"Larry our guard is over, the others have dismantled the bomb successfully!" I inform happily.

He did not answer.

"Larry?" I touch his shoulder…his body fells lifeless to the floor.

"Ww…what happens?" I ask terrified "No…be okay…tell me you are okay!" I shout in desperation.

No response…

I put my ear over his chest…

No beats…

I feel tears running over my face "Elasti Girl! Mento!" I cried.

"Please someone!" I call again…

"what is it?" Rita asks running towards me… Cliff and Mento behind her.

"He…is not breathing" I explain crying loudly, while holding Larry's head in the ground.

They don't seem to concern…

"I think he's de…" BOOM!…two helicopters explode beside me.

I turn…a black human figure make it's way from the smoke to Negative Man's body.

"That was intense" Larry says in a monotone.

I stare at him wide eyed.

"Hahahaha!" Cliff starts laughing.

"What?" N-Man asks, confused by my crying face.

"You didn't explain Beast Boy about your powers?" Asks Mento irritated.

"No, I forget about it" He answers.

"Haha…the kid thought you where dead!" informed Cliff between laughs.

"It is not funny…it really scared Garfield" Said Rita seriously, concerned by my state.

She explain me about N-Man's powers and told me to calm down, while we walked our way down towards the Patrol's ship.

Mento and larry where still discussing about the fact…which in Mento's opinion could have ruined any mission.

"well…at least it's nice to know someone would care if I die" he finish…looking at me.

He enter the ship and we follow.

I can't take my eyes off him all the trip to the headquarters.

* * *

"how do you do it?" I ask while he puts a new bandage around my forehead.

"Do what?"

"use your powers?"

He thinks the answer "I just… feel myself inside my body…"

"…and then I get out" he says…sounds simple.

"But,that's the way you transform isn't it?" he asks…I have never thought about it

…about how I use my powers.

"Yeah that's how" I lie…I don't like to seem like an ignorant all the time.

He finish with the bandages of my hands…

"I'll go now, training is about to start" he comments walking towards the door "I suggest you to start reading that" he say…and close the door behind him.

How do I use my powers?…how do they work?

I should try Larry's way…tomorrow.

I open the book at random.

"Peregrine Falcon…" I read…

perhaps I'll try this one.

**read and review please.**


	5. voice

Bip-bip-bip…the alarm…5:00... training time.

I turn it off…I've been awake since 4:15, practicing.

I've read each page of "Animals Of The World" (or at least looked at each animal picture).

…and I have morphed myself into each one of them at least twice.

_Why?…why did you do it Beast Boy?_

I…just don't want to get treated as inexperienced rubbish anymore…like a potential danger for our missions.

I hurry my steps to the gym.

_You know the effort is useless…pointless…you'll never satisfy his expectatives_

_He will always ask for more…and more._

I will try harder then.

_…Yes, I know you will._

I enter the gym.

Mento is there.

"I assume you've read the book I send you, and memorized each animal cataloged" he says.

I nod

"lets start with the training then" he announces.

I get ready for any attack.

I can expect anything: lasers, robots…I'll be ready…so he can't piss me.

_The harder you try the harder you'll fell…and your collision with reality will be…_

Shut up! I'll be ready for anything…

"Tasmanian devil" Mento orders.

"what?" I ask taken aback.

_You weren't ready for that, where you?_…shut up!

"Transform into a Tasmanian devil, is it difficult to understand?" he asks.

"no sir" I answer morphing into the mentioned beast.

"cobra" he continues…I morph into it.

"humming bird"…I do

"European fox"…I do

"tree lizard"…I do

"Faster Beast Boy!" Mento commands.

"I do as fast as I can" I reply.

"It's not enough" he says.

…_didn't I told you?…_

shut up!

"your enemies are not going to wait for you!" he adds

_not only your enemies…no one is…_

shut up!

"peregrine falcon"…I do

_reality is a hard floor made of stone…_

"cheetah"…I do

_your hopes are the height…_

"giant turtle"…I do

_and your weakness the fall…_

I barely hear Mento, but I keep on transforming as fast as I can.

_The more you hope the worse it hurts…_

SHUT UP!

Bip-bip-bip…6:30…the training has come to an end.

"That will do" he states.

The door opens and Cliff enters followed by Elasti-girl and N-Man.

"Our training outside worked out great, Mento. how did the boy do?" he asks.

"Bit lame" he answers.

_Never enough you see?…_Shut…

_No..._

"oh, I'm sure he did well" Rita says.

_You want to know the saddest thing?…_

"we are going to the kitchen beast Boy, you follow?" Larry asks.

"yeah, I think I need a nice breakfast" I answer…and follow.

* * *

_The worst of all is that you know it_.

_You know that no matter how hard you try, it'll never be enough._

Am I so pathetic?...so?

_Who says you are pathetic?_

_Everybody fells, few get up again_

_You will fall…and get up._

_Each time harder…until you turn into powder…_

_And then resurrect from your ashes…just to fall again from new heights._

Isn't that just**: life**?

_Yeah... and the essence of being Beast Boy._

* * *

I smile.

"what is it boy?" Cliff asks.

"I just think I've just become quite a better shape shifter" I answer.

* * *

**Well... for the confuse chap: BB is just dialoging with that voice in his head…you know what I am talking about…we all have that voice in our heads.**

**Hate me if you want, but review.** I'll accept flames.


	6. Mento1

He is there, in front of the screens of the monitoring room.

He is not wearing his helmet. There are bandages instead, a little remind from our last batle.

…Area 31… no danger detected…

I'm here…a fly on the wall.

…Area 32…no danger detected…

He is there, Mento my father… I don't really know why did he adopted me.

…perhaps just because of Rita.

…Area 36… no danger detected.

The computer will tell him the same thing again and again…we finished up with all the terrorists in those areas the last week.

But he insists.

He is obsessed…but that's how a superhero does.

Or at least that's what Cliff says.

* * *

"There's nothing over here Mento" Negative man says as he returns to his body.

"They are gone" Rita confirms.

"lets go home, it's beginning to rain" Cliff suggests.

We were alone, the ruins surrounded us. The only remains of "The Fortress", a giant terrorist headquarters/arsenal/meting place/laboratory. It was destroyed the moment they realize Mento was in their track.

Although quite unknown between the world greatest heroes, he is one of them, not as famous as superman or batman but quite feared by those who plan the world's destruction in the shadows. That's Mento.

"So… we are done here?" I ask.

"No" he answers.

SHKREEEE!!!!! BOOM!!!!

Before we can even blink a mental beam impacts next to us.

"What are you doing Mento?!" Cliff asks.

But in that moment we realize it.

The beam left a hole in the floor…a really deep one.

"It's a tunnel…" Negative man starts.

"how did you…" I began.

"I just knew it…lets go" he orders.

He jumps into the tunnel…we follow.

We walk through it…and walk…and walk.

"Perhaps it's abandoned" I suggest.

"No it isn't."

SKREEEEEEE.

In two seconds hundreds of mechanic tentacles appear in the darkness.

They chase us

Now…

…Our bodies are trapped in them.

They open their metallic articulations… and the gas is unleashed.

It fells my lungs.

I lose conscious.

…

"Get up" I hear inside my head…I immediately do as I'm told.

We are in a cage…

I dark chamber where few spots of light could be seen.

Chained to metallic chairs…with this really weird helmets on our heads, and…

If what Mento told me about this technology was true…

Ready to be lobotomized.

"So that's the way it ends" we hear a cold metallic voice say.

"Brain!" Exclaims Mento, quite unsurprised but with glare of hatred I've never seen in him ever in my life.

A dark and tall figure could be seen from the cage.

he walks to one the light spots where a table was positioned.

I can see him now, he's not human, he's a…

…gorilla.

He puts something in the table, a glass flask with something inside…it shines green for a moment it unleashes some bubbles…and…

It speaks…

"Nice to meet you again Mento" .

So this was our nemesis The Brain.

* * *

**Ok, time for Beast Boy to meet The Brain and go further in his path to anderstand his adoptive father Steeve Dayton (yeah...Mento).**

**please review. (please)**


End file.
